Heroes
by the dragon stone
Summary: Master hand llamo a unos guerreros para ayudar a encontrar a los peleadores que desaparencieron


**Hola este es my primer fic espero que lo disfruten**

Jonathan un chico de 12 año pero por su estatura parece de 15 de edad tiene el pelo de color maron ojos azules camisa larga de color blanco y una camisa corta de color negro encima de esa tiene pantalón azul y zapatos blancos y rojos tiene un hermano pequeño llamado Leonardo tiene un gran sentido del humor y es muy rapdo el mas rapido del octavo grado y le encanta los videojuegos especialmente smash bros

Leonardo es el hermano menor de jonathan tiene 11 año tiene pelo negro ajos azules parece tambien de una edad major como unos 13 camisa azul pantalones azules cortos y zapatos blanco tiene sentido del humor negro y le gusta molestar a la gente sabe utilizar el arco que su madre utilizaba es muy fuerte para su edad

Kenny es el primo de jonathan y Leonardo tiene el pelo negro y ojos marones tiene 11 año esta en el mismo curso de jonathan usa camisa rojo pantalones negros y zapatos negros es el mas maduro le gusta leer fiction y los videojues como a jonathan y Leonardo no es muy fuerte o rapido pero es el mas inteligente

Eran los 3 de la tarde jonathan y Kenny estaban en un examen en el cual tenian que terminar para irse

Termine grito jonathan listo soy el ultimo justo a Kenny

Que bien ya podemos ir a casa y jugar brawl en el wii u se be mucho mejor dice Kenny

Cuando salen del salon se encuentran a el hermano menor de jonathan el que estaba molesto

Hey me dejaste esperando te tardaste mucho al salir de ese examen me toco hacer mas educación física dijo Leonardo molesto

Vamos leo no te pongas asi tenemos tiempo para jugar brawl es fin de año ese era my examen final bueno vámonos a casa

Los padres de jonathan y Leonardo habian muerto cuando jonathan tenia 7 y Leonardo 6 desde ese dia vivieron con su tio y primo que conocían se recuperaron muy rapido lo unico que quedo de sus padres fue la espada de padre que era de oro puro y el arco de metal de su madre que utilizaban para cazar

Esperen vengan les voy a presentar a una persona Noah ven grito Kenny

Hey ya terminaste dijo un chico de la edad de jonathan y Kenny tenia el pelo rubio camisa azul y chaleco blanco con pantalones azules y zapatos blancos y azules parece que le gusta el azul y el blanco parece muy felis

Miren el es Noah un amigo que tienen que conocer somos amigos desde hace unos dias por que ja sabes chico nuevo lo invite a jugar el maraton de smash bros brawl meele y 64 y tiene 12 tambien

**En la casa**

bueno solo entremos el cd de brawl en el wii u se ve mejor dice jonathan

bueno listo solo debemos escoger el personaje yo escojo a fox dice Kenny

yo sere toon link el mejor dice jonathan

bueno sere ike dice leo

creo que sere umm pit dece Noah

el stadio sera final destination dice leo

el juego comienza fox patea a toon link pero toon link intenta tirar a pit fuera del stadio pero ike intenta tirar a fox fuera del stadio tambien despues de algunos ok fox ve la smash ball

no creen que es un poco raro para que la smash ball aparesca no pusimos items dice leo

bueno esa es ball es mia dice fox cuando la agarra activa su final smash pero al final de la ronda algo raro paso el piso se empieza a mover y la tierra se abria

que esta pasado porque se mueve el piso dice aterrado leo

NO SE OK grita jonathan

los cuatro fuero attrapados en un hoyo en el cual cayeron

**En un lugar **

los cuatro se despertaron en lun lugar con una mansion destruida

wow que paso aqui dice noah

mas importante donde estamos dice jonathan

creo que el hoyo que nos attrapo nos llevo aqui dice leo

esperen que es eso dice kenny

hola soy master hand dice una mano gigante

DIOS MIO UNA MANO GIGANTE grita noah

tranquillos los llame aqui por una gran razon dice

que es dicen todos asustados

necesito su ayuda casi todos los peliadores fueron capturados y necesito su ayuda para rescatarlos

creo que ellos pueden kenny casi termina la frase pero jonathan grita

CLARO QUE SI dice el

que estas loco no tenemos con que pelear dice kenny

no se preocupen miren esto y mi nombre es master hand dice

a jonathan le da una espada de oro puro como la de su padre

leo tiene un arco de oro y flechas de oro

kenny una espada de ruby

y a noah le dieron un libro de magia

ahora es la hora de rescatar a los peleadores dice master hand

**BUENO ESO FUE MI PRIMER CAPITULO**


End file.
